IE Go2: A Game of Lost Souls
by Star-AquaAlly
Summary: Alex gets a new game she never heard of or seen before. She shows her friend, but something went wrong. It's up to Alex and the gang to get out of there alive. Darkness is coming. As the characters they play as, have to fulfill their destiny. But what are these 'Destinies? Why did the game choose them? Can they save the world from darkness?


**Ally: Konnichwa Minna~! Im back again, with another story that im gonna write. *bows***

**Alex: But make sure you still write-**

**Alice: Your other stories.**

**Michella: Yea, will you?!**

**Ally: Yes. I will, dont worry ill still do them. Ok *smiles***

**Oc's: Ok.**

**Ally: Ok, back to this. Its a new fanfiction thats gonna have one of my new friend's OC, in it. *claps***

**Akira: Konnichwa minna! *bows***

**Ally: She's from... Skullgirl13. Heres the story minna~!**

* * *

Alex walks into the soccer building with a bag in her hand. "Hey, Captain!" A boy said out loud to Alex, she turned around. "Oh hey Tenma. How are you?" Alex said stopping in her steps.

Tenma runs up to her smiling, "Im doing good. Just finished a test though, it was hard." Tenma started to pout. Alex giggled a little and turned back around.

"Lets go to the building now, i have a surprise for everyone." Alex said walking away. Tenma follow her staring at the bag.

When they got to the meeting room, they walked in. "I guess everyone isnt here yet." Tenma said, putting his bag down. Alex nodded and put her bag down.

Alex grabbed out her PS4 out of her school bag, smiling. "Look what i got." Alex said grabbing out a game out of the store bag.

"What in the world..." Tenma leans towards the game, "Darkness Falls: Lost Souls Found?" Tenma added. Alex spin around with the game. "Yea! Its an awesome game." ALex said.

"Have you-" Tenma was cut off by the door opening. They turned around to see, Akira, Kairya, and Fei. "Ohaiyou, minna~." Tenma said smiling. Alex turns around and sees them. She smiles and continues what she was doing.

Akira, Kairya, and Fei walks up to Alex with Tenma. "What is she doing?" Fei asked bending down to Alex. "Im getting-" Alex had hit her head under the table she was just under. BOOM! Everyone sweatdropped to seeing their captain.

"Ouch! Daumit. What the heck. Ow, Ugh." Alex whined as she crawled away from the table. Akira and Fei helped there captain up, "Are you ok?" Kairya asked trying not to laugh.

Alex nodded, and sat down in her chair. As Alex rubbed her head where she hit the table with, Akira looked at the PS4 and back to Alex. "Uhm... What are you doing?" Akira asked picking up the game she found next to Alex.

Alex looked up to see Akira who was reading the game box. "I got us a game. Well i was weird way of getting it, but im sure its gonna be fun." As alex said that the door had opened again, along with Tsurugi, Aoi, Kirino, Shindou, Alice, Hikaru, Michella, and Shinsuke.

"Hey guys." Shinsuke said running up to Tenma, We all smiled at each other and they had saw the PS4. "Wow? Whats going on." Shindou said sitting down. Alex sighed "Ok if anyone walks thought that door and ask whats going on, im gonna kill them." as alex said that the door had opened again.

Midori and Akane walked in, "Wow? Someone having a party. Whats going on here." Midori said smiling. Alex glared at Midori and got up. "Uh... Alex-san?" Hikaru asked nicely. Alex looked at Hikaru and just smiled.

"Well, Midori so you know. We are. I got us a new game!" Alex cheered. "Really? How..." Midori said "You dont have any money." she added. Alex's smile dropped and she turned fast to Midori and walked up to her.

"What?! I so do have money! And for your information I got money last week." Alex said, grunting her teeth. Midori nodded and giggled. "I like see. The game?" Akane said, as she slowly took the game box from Akira.

"Darkness Falls: Lost Souls Found... Sounds scary." Akane said, as she looked at the cover. "But she looks pretty." Akane pointed to the girl in the front that was wearing dark red and black clothes, and with a red scythe gun.

"Yea i know right. Shes my favorite! I just love her." Alex said looking at her. Kairya walked up and took to game from Akane. "Wait, what kind of game is this? I never heard of it before." Shindou said, looking at it.

Kirino walked up to Shindou and looked at it to. "I dont know? I never either, but im sure its awesome. And we wont know unless we play it right?" Alex said, Kirino sighed and smiled. "But its best to see what kind of game it is." As he took out his phone to see the trailer.

Kairya came up and took the game from Shindou, "Lets just play it already!" Kairya ran to the PS4 and put it in, everyone went around to tv by Shindou and Kirino.

"Be careful with it. You might brake it." Alex said, Kairya looked at her like what-how-can-i? look. Akira giggled at the comment. Kairya put the game in, "Ok. So how do we play it anyways?" Fei asked.

"Ok, will theres characters you pick. Well take turns first group. Me, Akira, Kairya, Tsurugi, Tenma, Aoi, Hikaru, Michella, Fei, and Alice." Everyone nodded. "Ok ill be Ally." Alex said.

"Ill be oh her!" Akira pointed to the girl in white. "Iris..."

"Ill be him." Fei pointed to the guy in aqua green. "Roxas."

"I wanna be him." Tenma smiled and pointed to the guy in orange. "Kent."

"I guess ill be him." Tsurugi said cooly as he picked the guy in black. "Austin?"

"Can i be her?" asked Aoi who was pointing to the girl in pink. "Lola."

"I like that guy!" Kairya said, pointing the the guy that was in light blue. "Drew."

"Him, ill take him." said a smiling boy Hikaru has pointed to the guy in dark purple. "James."

"Shes pretty, ill be her." Alice said, asking for the girl in yellow green. "Danielle."

"She looks cool. Ill take her." Michella said, picking the girl in yellow. "Aqua."

Alex nodded as she picked the character to who was who. But then as she picked the last character that was for Michella something has happened. But what? A bright light came from the tv.

Whats this? Everyone is gone, or at lest some of them. "W-wheres... Everyone?" Shindou said as he sees only Shinsuke, Kirino Akane, and Midori in the room still.

"I-i... dont know?" As Midori looked around the room, no one realized that they had been...

* * *

**Ally: Cliff hanger. Lawl. :3**

**Alex: I hate you.**

**Ally: Love you too.**

**Alice: Yaaay, you finally finished this fanfic.**

**Michella: Yea.**

**Ally: Well, please review on how it was so far, and yes i know its short. But yea. Hope it was good so far. If not ill try my best to make it better.**

**Everyone: Baiii!**


End file.
